


Secret, Secret

by RosemaryDay



Series: Secret, Secret [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Original Character(s), Possible sin later on, Romance, silliness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 15:47:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6430618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosemaryDay/pseuds/RosemaryDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello to all who care to skim this fic!<br/>This is my first time fanfiction writing, and I am happy I'll be able to share it with you :) Feel free to leave comments so I can improve my writing style.<br/>Love always and all ways, RosemaryDay.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Secret, Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Hello to all who care to skim this fic!  
> This is my first time fanfiction writing, and I am happy I'll be able to share it with you :) Feel free to leave comments so I can improve my writing style.  
> Love always and all ways, RosemaryDay.

The day started just like any other. Marinette awoke to the sound of her alarm clock blaring in her ear. She sighed and lifted the covers that had kept her so safe from the outside chill off her body and stumbled out of bed in a sleepy daze.

“Why do mornings have to start so early?” She groaned while she dressed herself in her normal school attire: white t-shirt with a pink floral design, gray blazer, and pink pants. As she tied her short, dark hair into her signature pigtails, she slipped her pink ballet shoes over her feet. A quick flash of red whizzed past her ear while she stacked her books filled with unfinished homework. 

"Maybe you wouldn't be so tired if you hadn't had stayed out so late patrolling?" The flash giggled before zooming backwards to face her.

"Hey, how else am I going to to stop the 'fearsome villains' of the night, Tikki?" Marinette said sarcastically, recalling last night's exciting events, including three purse snatchers, all of which were easily indisposed, a jaywalker, and a runaway bicyclist from hitting the side of a tree. Tikki giggled again before settling herself on top of Marinette's secret diary box. 

"At least it's better than dealing with an akumatized villain every day." Tikki pointed out.

"True. It's been almost two weeks since the last one. What was his name again? 'Rockslide?'"

"No no, Boulder-dash." Tikki corrected.

"Ah. I swear if Hawk Moth wasn't our sworn enemy, I think he and Chat Noir would get along famously. They both live and breathe puns." Marinette rolled her eyes before grabbing her clutch purse and tossing the strap over her shoulder. When she opened it up, Tikki flew straight over and snuggled inside.

"Now, Marinette, you shouldn't take Chat Noir for  _granite_. He's a real  _gem_ of a superhero."

"Oh no, don't you start." She groaned.

"Why? Are my puns too _hard_ to handle?  You could say I've been getting  _boulder_ with my usage of them."

"Booooooo. Boooo to your puns." Marinette snapped her clutch shut, muffling Tikki's high pitched laughter, cracking a smile to herself before racing downstairs.

The bakery was in its usual morning rush, with customers bustling in and out to purchase their daily doses of French pastries and breads. The mood was lively, but warm as her parents greeted each customer with a smile and a free macaroon sample. Marinette discretely tried to make her way out of the bakery unnoticed, but instead collided into her father, carrying a heaping tray of croissants. The flaky, buttery masterpieces scattered all over the floor, and many customers standing in line audibly gasped in horror as their breakfast became inedible.

"Oh my goodness, Papa! I am so sorry! I'll clean this up right away." Marinette crouched to the floor and desperately shoveled the wasted food back onto the fallen pan before her father stopped her.

"It's alright, Mari. I can take care of this. Don't worry, everyone. There's more coming." Tom reassured his frazzled patrons, who all looked relieved at his soothing words.

"I know you aren't trying to leave home without having a proper breakfast, right sweetheart?" Sabine asked as she helped Tom pick up the remaining croissants.

"Well, uh, y-you see, Mom, I, uh, just." Marinette desperately attempted to form a good excuse before settling with the classic: "I just wanted to get to school a little early so I can show Alya one of my new designs."

Sabine's face lit up. She was always excited to hear Marinette working on a new project.

"If you're going to leave so soon, at least grab a roll from the back room. I'll be happier knowing you've left home with some form of sustenance." Sabine shooed her daughter behind the counter and swiveled to greet her next customer. Marinette inwardly breathed a sigh of relief, selected a sweet roll still warm from the oven, kissed both her parents, and booked it out of the bakery before Sabine's customer had even finished deciding between a baguette and a pain au chocolat. 

With the autumn winds slapping her in the face, Marinette broke into a brisk jog to the school, heat pumping not just from the run, but fluttering anticipation. The sooner she could race to her classroom, plop down into her seat, and face forward, the sooner she'd get to look at...

him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!


End file.
